


Other Sides

by probablynotadalek



Series: probably not finished [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Multi, Season 3, Will Comes Back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablynotadalek/pseuds/probablynotadalek
Summary: He had had this dream a couple of times.
Relationships: Will Daniels/Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: probably not finished [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1304903
Kudos: 8





	Other Sides

“Will!” He heard from behind him, and he turned. 

He had had this dream a couple of times, each a little different from the last. Each time he went with her. He would always go with her, do whatever she asked because for a few minutes at a time he could have her. He could have hope, and that was almost worth waking up hopeless. 

She grabbed his hand. “Will, oh Will.” She said. “It's so good to see you.” He put a hand on his face, and he didn't care if he was dreaming. He thought she was going to kiss him, but she didn't. She moved to pull him by the hand with her to where the portal stood open, smaller, but still the same. “Let's go home.”

He started believing that this was real when they stepped through the portal and he didn't wake up. 

On the other side stood an exhausted looking woman with short dark hair and a leather jacket collapsing onto a large black man, two women, one blonde and one Asian, glaring at him from either side of a man in a suit, and Leo Fitz. Leo Fitz, who Jemma had told him so much about he felt like he had known the man for years. Leo Fitz, who was looking at him with firey eyes and a nervous twitch. Leo Fitz, who was extending a hand as far as he could while Jemma pushed Will toward him. 

He bypassed the hand entirely and went straight for a hug, which he would blame on a change of custom or having forgotten what was socially acceptable and which he would never say was because he needed contact, he needed something grounding him to reality, and he needed to hide his face in case he started crying. 

“Dr. Daniels.” Fitz said slowly, carefully placing a hand on Will’s back. “Welcome to Earth. Back to Earth.”

“Thank you.” He whispered, and then pulled away, leaving his hands on Fitz’s shoulders and fighting to keep his emotions under control. “You must be Leo. Jemma told me a lot about you.” “Thank you all.” He said to the rest of the room without taking his eyes off Fitz. 

Fitz, for his part, maintained the eye contact. “Yeah.” He cleared his throat. “I’m, uh, I’m Leo-”

“Leo Fitz, of course.” He turned to face the rest of the room. “And you must be May, and Coulson, Bobbi, Skye and Mac.”

“Jemma talked about us?” Skye said, still leaning on Mac for support. 

“There wasn't much else to talk about.” He turned to where Jemma was smiling at him and resisted the urge to run to her and scoop her up in his arms, afraid that if he let go of his grip on Leo’s shoulder then he’d lose his grip on this reality and wake up again. Luckily she walked toward him and grabbed his hand again. She grabbed Leo's hand with her other and smiled again. 

“Welcome home.” And he smiled so wide he felt like bursting.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was going to be a FANTASTIC story about three people falling in LOVE and then they made Hydra ALIENS and I realized that I wasn't enjoying AOS any more.


End file.
